


Knife

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Digital Art, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Tony Stark, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 3: Knife





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178703326156/i-didnt-know-what-to-do-for-the-word-knife-so-i) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

It was Clint who noticed him first.

“Tony? Everything alright?”

Steve, Natasha and Bucky immediately looked around to see Tony lingering just inside the doorway to the living room. He was barefoot, hair mussed and eyes hazy, still in the clothes he’d headed down to the workshop in earlier that day. Yesterday? It was either too late at night or too early in the morning to figure out. Insomnia was a close friend to all of the inhabitants of the tower. It wasn’t unusual for any one of them to be up in the middle of the night and come wandering into the common living space for some company.

What was unusual was the knife in Tony’s hand and the terror in his eyes. Tony’s voice, when he spoke, was barely more than a whisper, trembling as if every word was a struggle to get out.

“I won’t let you hurt them.”


End file.
